


Awkward night, steamy morning

by Tetralea



Series: Accidental Sex [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Nightmares, Nudity, Sex, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: “We platonically slept together last night because of circumstances and we both woke up horny” sexSo, here is the next chapter of this series. I think the above description says more than enough.





	Awkward night, steamy morning

Bucky woke up for a scream, quickly jumping out of his bed, marching towards the source of the sound. It was followed by several whimpers and small cries. Bucky braced himself, before opening your door and stepping into your room. There was no visible threat, so he quickly went around your bed to shake you out of the nightmare you were most probably having.

The floor cracked loudly under one of his steps and it got to your subconscious pulling you out of your dream.

Bucky froze.

It took you a second to realize that someone was in your room. You sat up fast, not even thinking, ready to defend yourself, when you realized who was standing next to your bed. ‘Bucky?’

For a second you were confused if he was just a hallucination as he never answered. His steel blue eyes were opened wide, mouth gaping but he didn’t make a sound. He looked like he was in some kind of a shock. This was the moment when it hit you. You followed his gaze right to your chest, which was completely bare as you sat up, and your breasts were on full display in front of him.

‘Fuck.’ You swear before pulling the covers to hide your nakedness, but you were pretty certain that it was too late. Your movements pulled Bucky out of his trans and suddenly he become painfully aware that he also lacked clothing and his thin, tight boxers did not much to cover his hardening and thickening cock. He was aware of his erection somewhere at the back of his mind when he woke up, but by the time he got to you it was already gone, however he never expected you to be half naked while sleeping.

‘I’m so sorry.’ He mumbled and turned around quickly, hoping that you didn’t notice his excitement. God, when was the last time he at least saw a real women’s tits, not to mention how pretty your tits were. His cock twitched in excitement in his boxers as he cursed silently at his own stupidity.

‘I put on a shirt you can turn around, Buck.’ He heard your voice and he could feel blood rushing to his face, thank god the darkness at least hid that one. He peered down but his cock was still standing hard against his stomach, without any hope of disappearing in a few seconds. ‘I have already seen it.’ You added, realizing why he must have been hesitant.

A weak noise come from his direction, making you giggle. ‘You were staring at my tits for like a solid minute, so it would be just fair, but, here, a pillow.’ You reached out the thick, soft pillow which he accepted quickly and held in front of his body as he turned.

‘This is so embarrassing, doll, I’m so sorry. I could hear you scream, and I thought something bad have happened so I come here and I wanted to wake you up but, you got up by yourself and then you were naked… and… God, I should leave.’ He rambled one hand holding a pillow the other sliding in his hair as he tried to collect himself. As funny as he looked like, now you just got reminded of your nightmare and suddenly very aware of the time and that you still had at least four hours which you were planning to spend with sleeping.

‘Please, stay.’ Your voice was quiet and small, changing the mood around the two of you immediately. ‘I won’t be able to sleep alone.’ Bucky tried to look you in the eye but you kept your head down, hiding your gaze. ‘Please.’

He sighed and lowered the pillow, walking to your bed, and placing it to the end gently. ‘Maybe it’s not the best idea, doll.’ He sighed and sat at the edge of your bed. ‘I’ll tell Nat, I’m sure she woke up as well and would be happy to come to you.’

Bucky’s right hand gently held yours, his thumb stroking the soft skin. You were silent for a second. ‘No, don’t wake her up again.’ You shook your head. ‘I want you to stay, but I understand if you don’t want to, it’s fine.’

‘I want to, I mean I get it, believe me, there are more nights when I wish someone would be there with me after a nightmare than not, so, I get it. I just…’ He sighed and you understood. It could get awkward after the previous encounter very easily. But that was over, right?

‘It’s okay. Come here. Please.’ You scooted over, giving him more space and lifting the covers. Bucky silently slipped under them, laying on your pillow without moving. It was warm under your blanket and your bed was covered in your scent entirely. Maybe it was a bad idea. The blue eyes were examining you, the way you were waiting for him to move, to get comfortable, but he never did. ‘I don’t bite, come on, Buck. I don’t think you have never ever slept platonically with a woman.’ Actions followed your words as you slowly crawled closer, pressing your forehead to his broad shoulder as he was laying on his back still.

After a few seconds Bucky lifted his arm, inviting you to lay on his chest comfortably. ‘I did, but it was a long time ago, doll, and it wasn’t really platonic either.’ You couldn’t see but were pretty sure he was blushing heavily, and it made the butterflies in your stomach fly a bit more crazy. ‘Come on, try to sleep now.’ He whispered and tightened his grip around you a little more, pulling you flush to his body.

‘Good night, Bucky.’ You mumbled as you slowly drifted of to sleep, your brain covered in his scent and warmth entirely.

The morning come a lot later than you would have thought. It felt like you slept ten hours straight from the second Bucky climbed in bed with you. As you slowly got conscious about your surroundings you felt that he in fact stayed the whole night and his flash arm was wrapped around your waist, while his broad chest got pressed against your back. You had to admit that having Bucky wrapped around you made you feel safe and at peace. It was hard not to notice how your legs got tangled together while sleeping, his muscular thighs hot and heavy on yours, which brought back the butterflies from the middle of the night. It was hard to deny that even seeing him, standing at your bed side in nothing more than tight boxers was a sight to behold, and the glimpse of his straining erection was only oil to the fire. You shuddered and it seemed to wake up Bucky.

He tightened his grip around you, pulling you closer once again, inevitably pressing his hard on to your butt. You sighed contently and was waiting for the second when he was awake fully, recognising it and pulling away, but it never come. He shifted a little behind you, pressing his hot lips to the back of your neck. ‘Mornin’, doll.’ He mumbled with voice thick from his sleep. ‘I hope you had a good sleep.’ He smiled and you had to laugh a little.

‘I did, yes. Thank you.’ You answered, sliding your palm down on his forearm holding his wrist firmly.

‘Good. I’m glad, but you have to know this platonic sleeping together is not working of me.’ He laughed quietly, but there was something I his voice which made your stomach jump.

There was silence and you brain was searching for one right answer, but all you had was one thing in your mind. ‘Yeah… for me neither.’ You turned in his arms hurriedly, pressing your thighs between his again.

‘You look all hot and bothered, baby doll.’ Bucky’s hands were now freely running up and down on your back, keeping you as close as possible. His stormy blue eyes were blown by lust and you barely could suppress your whimpers.

‘Well, you are not better either.’ You challenged him, grinding your thigh between his legs. Bucky’s weak, needy groans made you lose it completely. ‘I want you.’ The words left your lips before you could have thought about it.

‘We really shouldn’t do it.’ Bucky warned the both of you weakly while pulling you on top of him, making you straddle his thin hips easily. His eyes were roaming your body, undressing you with them already.

‘No, but I want it and you want it as well.’ You rocked your hips, pulling a breathless moan from him as emphasis on your last words. His hands gripped your hips slowly guiding them as you were grinding your soaked panties into his twitching cock again and again. God he should say no, should put you back on your bed and leave your room immediately, but fuck how could he when you feel so damn good even just dry humping him. His hands went on autopilot feeling the hot, soft skin of your stomach and all his sanity was gone. He sat up suddenly, keeping you close to his bare chest, as his plump lips attacked you neck, kissing and sucking on it feverishly. ‘Bucky.’ You cried out drawing light red marks into his back with your nails. His lips travelled down to your collarbone, tugging at the neck of your oversized t-shirt to reach as much skin as possible.

You buried your face into his messy, soft locks inhaling his scent deeply. You wanted, needed, craved him, like no one before. ‘Bucky.’ You were desperate and so was he. Hands found the hem of the t-shirt, pulling it up and tossing it somewhere in the room. There was a second while your eyes caught a glimpse of the hungry blue ones. His stubble was tickling the palm of your head as you cupped his cheeks and let him bring his lips to yours. It didn’t even start soft, it was needy and passionate, biting your lips and moaning into his mouth when your tongue finally met his. Your hips started thrusting into his again, involuntarily, drawing breathless moans from the both of you. The kiss was hard and graphic, more teeth and tongue than anything else.

Bucky’s hands were on your breasts kneading and groping them gently, his fingers circling around your hardened nipples, making you arch your back, pressing your breasts even more into his palms.

‘More.’ You cried between his lips and his hands slid down on your body in an instant, finding the hem of your panties, lifting your body up onto your knees, to give himself enough space to palm your mound through your panties. You were wet, soaked even if there was no question about that. His mouth sucked a mark under your left breast, and you found it as the only explanation of why you have never noticed him pulling your panties to the side and freeing himself from his boxers.

‘Come on, princess, I’m right here, all yours.’ Bucky’s encouraging words were followed by his sensitive, silky cock head dragged along your slick folds, mixing his precum with your wetness. ‘Ride me, baby girl.’

He didn’t have to say it twice. Slowly you let yourself sink onto his hard, thick cock. A surprised moan escaped your throat when he bottomed out, his balls neatly pressed against your ass, and his cock buried to the hilt, filling you up like no one else before. ‘God, you feel good.’ You were light headed almost from the pleasure and in this moment you were grateful for him holding your with both hands. You slowly rose and sunk back on his sensitive cock, testing your limits, feeling the pleasant burn with every thrust around your opening. ‘Fuck, Bucky.’ The cry was muffled as you sucked onto his shoulder, never being able to bruise his skin.

You pushed him onto his back, his soft hair covering your pillow around his head, he was gorgeous. Now you could see the light blush on his cheeks and his blue eyes as they got closed when the pleasure was just too much. You braced your palms on his heaving chest, his skin hot under your touch, to gain some leverage and start rocking your hips faster and deeper. It felt amazing, your body quickly reacting to the sensations, your orgasm already building slowly in your core. Bucky met with every one of your movements, thrusting his hips up into you chasing his own high, it come way too fast but, fuck, you were so wet and tight around him he wanted to come into your pretty pussy so bad. The way his hands were griping you’re your hips and pulling you onto him faster and harder warned you, but it only fuelled your pleasure.

‘Are you close, Buck?’ You asked slowing your movements a little for a second to open your eyes and look at him.

‘God, yes, I’m close, doll.’ His husky, breathless voice pushed you to the edge, making you clench around his girth. ‘Can I come inside of you?’

‘Yes-, yeah. Oh, fuck!’ Only the image of him pulsing his hot cum into you was too much and pushed you over the edge, making your body shudder by the sudden force of your orgasm. Every cell in you was filled with hot, white pleasure, Bucky’s name as a mantra falling from your lips, your pussy violently clenching around him, pushing him into his own orgasm. Bucky grabbed your hips instinctively fucking up into you hard and fast as he emptied his thick load into your sensitive pussy.

It was slow, to register all of your surroundings once again, but you put it together. Bucky was laying beneath you, a thin layer of sweat covering his soft skin, his warm hands were still on your hips like they were glued there, his cock still in you, slowly softening, cum dripping out of you onto his base.

‘I’m glad you come over tonight.’ You teased and kissed him tenderly.

‘I’m glad I did.’ He laughed. ‘You have very pretty tits.’

‘Thanks.’ You tired to hide your blush but it was useless, Bucky was smiling fondly under you, brushing your hair out of the way. ‘However, you have already saw me, now I want to see you.’ You claimed and sat up on him.

‘Give me, like a minute, doll, and I am all yours again.’ Bucky whispered smugly as his cock started to harden again still in you pussy.

‘Fuck.’ You cursed grinding into him. ‘How?’

‘Super soldier serum, I guess. However, I have never tested my limits.’ His hands were holding you as he turned the situation pressing your back to the mattress firmly.

‘Are you feeling up for the challenge now?’ You whispered, pulling him closer, clenching your walls around him on purpose. ‘Because I’d love test those limits and see that pretty cock of yours finally.’


End file.
